Sora Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 2
Original cast from Season 1 are back. Characters introduced this season: The Reptile King: Mamba the Reptile King (High Voltron) New London allies: Olette, Hayner, and Pence (Kingdom Hearts 3) New Dreamland ally: Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3) New Bounty Hunter Recruits: Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Gin, Nitros Brio, and Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot; Ripper, Koala, Pinstripe, the Komodo Brothers, Tiny, Dingodile, and Rilla will start off as humans in Episodes 2 and 3, but then with Demidevimon's Mutagen, they'll become a mutant kangaroo, a mutant koala, a mutant potoroo, two mutant Komodo dragons, a mutant Tasmanian tiger, a mutant dingo and crocodile hybrid, and a mutant kangaroo and gorilla hybrid in Episode 3, although Tiny and Dingodile will turn good halfway and become Leatherhead's partners) Dreamland nurse: Nurse Joy (Pokemon) Season 2 episode count: 18 Season 2 Episode 1: Zurg and Hades Strike Back Synopsis: When Demidevimon sends Zurg, Hades, and their crew back to Dreamland to steal the Elemental Heart for another conquest, Team Sora Pan and their allies, however, discover the plot from a snooping Hubie, Marina, and Leatherhead and decide to race to it before the enemy does, especially with Team Sora Pan getting help from their four new allies in the form of the Kingsleigh's other three friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, and Roxas' best friend, Lea. Season 2 Episode 2: The Four Elemental Crystals Synopsis: Successful of getting the Elemental Heart, Team Sora Pan accidentally unleash the four Elemental Crystals on London, Tokyo, New York City, and Sydney. But then they must race across the world to find them before they fall into the wrong hands, which is Zurg, Hades, and their crew, and their new bounty hunter recruits. Season 2 Episode 3: The Sphere of Water Synopsis: Locating the Sphere of Water at Tokyo, Team Sora Pan and their allies must brave Mount Fuji before Zurg, Hades, and their crew, with the help of their new bounty hunter recruits, with half of them mutated, beat them to it. Season 2 Episode 4: The Cube of Fire Synopsis: Locating the Cube of Fire at New York City, Team Sora Pan and their allies must earn money to earn it at an auctioning in the Empire State Building before Zurg, Hades, and their crew and recruits do. Season 2 Episode 5: The Pyramid of Earth Synopsis: Locating the Pyramid of Earth at Sydney, Team Sora Pan and their allies must earn it through a surfing competition before Zurg, Hades, and their crew and their recruits beat them to it. Season 2 Episode 6: The Cylinder of Wind Synopsis: Locating the Cylinder of Wind at London, Team Sora Pan and their allies must find it within the sewers before Zurg, Hades, and their crew and recruits beats them to it. Season 2 Episode 7: The Incredible Shrinking Boys Synopsis: Finding all the Elemental Crystals, Team Sora Pan and their allies race to return them to the Element Temple, but must overcome bigger obstacles after Zurg, Hades, and their crew shrink Sora, Riku, Roxas, the Gangreen Gang, Leatherhead, Tiny, and Dingodile down to ant size. Season 2 Episode 8: Enter the Reptile King Synopsis: After Marina and Therru are abducted by Mamba the Reptile King, Team Sora Pan begins their search for their missing friends in his lair, but must help Snake, Leatherhead, and Dinogodile overcome Mamba's mind-controlled flute magic while doing this (Zurg, Hades, and their crew don't appear in this episode). Season 2 Episode 9: Something's Amiss with Aqua Synopsis: Aqua begins to act seductive to Terra and Ventus, asking for days off, only to later report thefts to them and Team Sora Pan. But as the suspicions grow more stronger, they discover that someone from Zurg and Hades' crew is impersonating Aqua and putting her in a bad light. Season 2 Episode 10: Komodo Trouble Synopsis: After a plan revealing is screwed up by the Komodo Brothers, Zurg, Hades, and their crew fire the two and Marlene and the Powerpuff Girls and a reluctant Team Sora Pan take them in. But when the two cause more harm than good while trying to help, they are soon on their own again. Will Zurg, Hades, and their crew, upon learning about this, rehire the Komodo Brothers on the condition that they betray Team Sora Pan and even Marlene and the Powerpuff Girls (Moral: Crime doesn't pay)? Season 2 Episode 11: Like Mother, Like Copular Synopsis: Ace asks Team Sora Pan and their allies for help in throwing a visitation party for his mother (Note: No villains appear in this episode). Season 2 Episode 12: Eternal Winter Synopsis: After the Sunisphere is stolen by Zurg, Hades, and their crew, Team Sora Pan and their allies must race against time to save Dreamland and the Sunisphere before it is trapped in eternal winter. Season 2 Episode 13: The Living Sneezes Synopsis: After the Amoeba Boys catch a cold, Thrax and Cortex use a chemical with the crew's help to make them multiply whenever they sneeze. And Team Sora Pan and their allies must return the duplicates back to their hosts and cure their colds before Dreamland is overrun by the duplicates. Season 2 Episode 14: Party Hardly Synopsis: The Kingsleighs decide to throw a huge party at their house to celebrate Mei's surprise birthday, and even their Dreamland friends are invited. And despite some setbacks such as almost burning Mei's birthday cake and Lionel almost forced to work on the day of the party, everyone, in the end, has a great party (No villains appear in this episode). Season 2 Episode 15: Battle for Dreamland Part 1 Synopsis: The Elemental Heart stolen by Zurg, Hades, and their crew again, Team Sora Pan must race to get it back before the Chaos Weather is awakened. Season 2 Episode 16: Battle for Dreamland Part 2 Synopsis: The Chaos Weather already summoned, Team Sora Pan must find a way to it's heart in order to stop it and Zurg, Hades, and their crew. Season 2 Episode 17: Battle for Dreamland Part 3 Synopsis: Team Sora Pan and their allies fight against Zurg, Hades, and their crew in the heart of the Chaos Weather for the fate of Dreamland and the world. Season 2 Episode 18: The Gift of Families Synopsis: Christmastime has come, and everyone, except Snake, is excited for the holidays. Learning that Snake is lonely around the holidays due to him not having his mother anymore due to her death long ago, Team Sora Pan and their allies decide to cheer him up by giving him a special gift courtesy of Ace (No villains appear in this episode). For character files: Sora Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 2 Character File For character gallery: Sora Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 2 Gallery To return: Sora Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies